Banpaia Ivan
by InuFanGirl
Summary: This story takes place around Ivan. even though the first chapter has Kagome like the main character Ivan is a half demon half vampire, poorly treated 17 year old guy that just want's to get away from his fathers hurtful ways. R


This story seems rather normal teenage life type. So what! The weather changes, there's a new boy at school. Big whoop de do! Right? WRONG! Let the story play out its really odd and switches between the main characters Kagome and Ivan. Please review and read all chapters. Wanna know what sucks? I had to move this story here since it's fan fiction *cries and falls over anime "Ed" Cowboy Bebop style ^_- enjoy. R things will happen later I assure you ^_^ please god read the next chapter it's much more interesting then this -_-  
  
Chapter 1  
Ivan  
  
It has been years since Kagome left the feudal era. She may now be in highschool and dating Hojo but her memory of Inuyasha remains. But now in her era there is a new problem. It has been said that strange things appearing on earth. A big increase in people and animals disappearing. Also animals have become violent and started killing each other. The world has grown darker and quieter. There are rumors of 'aliens' landing on earth due to a meteor that landed in Africa everyone is on the alert.  
  
Nearly summer with a brisk wind about Japan. The bell rang at Kagome's highschool as she slowly walked to her classroom. Since it was Friday and all. Nearly the end of eleventh grade 'just one year left' Kagome thought. Halfway into her geometry class a new student came into the room the Mrs.Shon announced, "Class this is Ivan. I trust will all welcome Ivan and help him out." she then pointed to a seat in next to Kagome "You may sit over there Ivan." the boy was quiet with light blue short hair and yellow eyes. He looked a bit depressed though. The guy was also very thin and quite tall. 'Maybe 6, 5' thought Kagome. He even had a gold locket which she thought was sweet. So did all the other girls. So Kagome tried pay no attention to him since he looked just like Inuyasha.  
  
"Now let's see who has a similar schedule, "spoke Mrs.Shon as she searched her computer "Ah, here we are Kagome you show Ivan around school." "What! Why?!" Kagome yelled. "Because your schedule is the exact same as his."replied Mrs.Shon. "Sure it is . . . " spoke Kagome knocking her head on the desk. Just then the bell rang for class to end. "Great now I'm trusting you Kagome."said Mrs.Shon. Kagome dragged Ivan out of the room he didn't speak a word to stop her. "First what's your name?" Kagome questioned. Ivan didn't say anything he just pointed to the top of the schedule their teachers had given him. Which read . . . Ivan Ijin Okunote.' "Great I know the first nickname they'll give you . . . quiet boy." Kagome spoke. He said nothing just ignored him. Kagome nearly slapped him for doing so. Then she turned and dragged him to the next class.  
  
So Kagome showed him around the school and to his classes and so on. Soon enough they reached history class at then end of the day. "Um excuse me Miss Kagome" whispered Ivan. He was sitting next to her yet again and just couldn't get away from Ivan. "Well so you do talk and just call me Kagome. What do you want?" Kagome asked. "Is that normal?" Ivan whispered and pointed outside where it had begun to blizzard. "Am I wrong or isn't it summer over here?" he said louder. Just then Kagome interrupted Mr.Shon "Um, Mr.Shon? Its snowing outside . . . " Kagome spoke shyly. "Kagome I will not fall for that again, "Mr.Shon looked out the window "Ah, will call the office." As soon as he picked up the phone the intercom came on. 'If all classes would not be alarmed . . . it has been realized that it is truly snowing out. School will be left out at the regular time since it's almost over anyway. I'm sorry for this in convince and realize no one was prepared so buses will be sent out only to center cities and to Southern Park. Also if chosen you may stay after school for further travel help. If wanted turn on the news . . . continue your classes please and thank you. May I repeat . . . 'and everything is said again yet no one listens. Afterwards school shortly ended.  
  
"Hey quiet boy?"spoke a voice from the back. It was Hojo Kagome's boyfriend. Ivan turned his head and faced him."Wanna snowball fight?"Hojo said. His surrounding friend laughed including Kagome. As they continued least, 1 foot of snow fell on the ground and still going. Ivan was about to leave. Even tough Ivan was attacked by snowballs from Hojo's gang Kagome wanted to ask him for a favor. Kagome caught up to Ivan.  
  
"Ivan," she asked when reaching him. "Where do you live?" "Over to the south. How come?" he questioned. "Can I walk with you?" Kagome shyly asked. Ivan shook his head yes and they began to walk home together. "Why do you talk so softly?" Kagome asked. "I don't know. I just do I guess." he replied. "Well when did you move here?" Kagome asked. "About a week ago . . . "Ivan said. "What do your parents do? Where did you come . . . " Kagome was interrupted by Ivan "Why all the questions?!" he yelled. "Sorry I didn't mean to . . . " she was shocked at how he snapped at her. "Why is your boyfriend Hojo such a jerk!?" Ivan asked brushing snow off his shoulders. "I don't know . . . he has changed over the past few years. I don't mean to be like them I just wanna fit in." she spoke. Ivan just spoke his head ok and they continued to walk. When suddenly the weather changed yet again. Kagome yelled to the sky, "Now it's pouring rain! What the hell?! First everyone is acting weird. Now it's the weather! What is going on?! God someone tell me!" Ivan just got a depressed look on his face and kept walking leaving Kagome in the rain. "Hey wait up!" she yelled to him then catching up, "What do you think is going on? Oh hey where did that locket come from? Did you already get a girlfriend?! Man your fast!" Ivan just yelled in annoyance.  
  
As she and Ivan were walking home in the rain they walked past a man that just stared at them. Kagome hated when people did that but Ivan knew it was Chigo. Soon enough Chigo would tell Ivan's father that he was walking home with a human girl. Boy would he freak and the first thing that Ijin would, would be to kidnap Kagome. Maybe then he would leave Patty alone either that or take Kagome for himself. Ivan didn't want to put anyone else in danger that was the last thing on his mind. 


End file.
